


How To Fall Out Of Love

by joaniemalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy goes on a mission to fall out of love with Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	How To Fall Out Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Fall Out of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674956) by testosterone-tea. 



> this was from another story on fanfiction.net by testosterone-tea!!  
> the link to their story: 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5529389/1/How-to-Fall-Out-of-Love
> 
> you can either read my story or their story first. My story goes into more detail with their poem/story, while their's is more of a list. Leave a review on their work, please!

I am a Malfoy. I had the privilege of being raised by Lucius Malfoy, where I was then sent to Hogwarts. I was sorted into Slytherin, (obviously, because if I wasn’t I would be a disgrace), and became rivals with my dad’s boss’ worst enemy. It makes sense in context. 

Well, his name is Harry Potter. AKA Golden Boy. AKA Boy-Who-Lived. AKA Gryffindor Boy. We fight. A lot. Then we continue fighting for six more years. 

After the battle, I came back to Hogwarts to finish schooling. I wanted to become a Quidditch player, but that would do me no good. So, I’ll settle as an Auror. 

I kept my head up high through the glares and the whispers. Then, it hit me. If I want to maintain respect and/or demonstrate self-desirability… I should get a girlfriend. 

So, I went on a mission. The first girl I thought to seduce was none other than Pansy Parkinson. So, after a month or two of snogging and a bit of sexual… stuff. I just never felt that spark of excitement when she walked into a room. 

So, I went on another mission. Turns out, Astoria Greengrass isn’t the one either. At this point I just blatantly panicked. Scoping every girl in Slytherin and even Ravenclaw. No, I don’t want to talk about it. 

It started to hit me that maybe it wasn’t the individuals that were the problem. Maybe it was the gender. This, obviously, terrified me. 

I didn’t tell my parents. Why? Because I didn’t want to be disowned or disinherited. I didn’t tell anybody, actually. Why? To avoid being mercilessly teased and laughed at. 

Well, I told Pansy. Just to get her hands off me. Was that a mistake? Maybe I was too quick to trust her.

Yep. I was too quick to trust her. She’d go blabbing to everybody that the love of her life, yours truly, was gay. 

On an unrelated note, digging dirt up on Parkinson’s family was fairly easy. I’d just have to deal with her gross glares and/or avoid her. Easy enough. 

Well, that is until five minutes ago. In an attempt to avoid her, I went a different route in the castle. Doing so, I smashed head-first into none other than Harry Potter himself. We stumbled, falling to the ground. Harry was on top of me, rubbing his forehead. “Merlin, Potter, are you so blind you can’t see three feet in front of your bloody face?” I growled, then noticed his glasses were… missing. His eyes opened to look at me. 

They were very green. Why hadn't I noticed how much of a vibrant green Harry’s eyes were? Shit. I had noticed. I never stopped analyzing them; thinking about them. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I shoved Potter off me. I scrambled to stand, gathering my potions book. 

Without another word, I left without looking back. Instead of going to potions, I took a longer route to the Slytherin common room. How could I be so disgusting, thinking Harry James Potter was attractive? I felt my heart strings pull as I thought of him on top of me. Instead of being confused, however, I imagined his expression more… sexual. 

I should see Madam Pomfrey. There is something very, very wrong with me. 

  
Over the course of the days, I watched Harry. Not in a creepy way. Just occasional glances at the Gryffindor table. And with the newfound information, I decided once and for all that he was maybe a little attractive. 

Over the course of the weeks, I watched him a bit more. This time, in a bit more creepy way. I would sneak out often to watch his Quidditch team practice. Side note, he does a wonderful Wronski Feint. 

After close examination, I realized Harry in leather was a hard-on waiting to happen. And it did, indeed, happen. 

A shower fixed it quickly while I tried not to think of Potter. Key word: tried. Merlin, what was happening to me? I was a damned fool. Of all bloody people. 

I banged my head against the shower wall, trying to get some sort of memory loss. After my head started to hurt, I realized maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. 

This is where it ends, Potter, my little crush on you.

No-- not crush. Well, kinda. Kinda-crush. It was all going to end soon, and I would never think of Harry again. 

  
Fuck. Fuck, he looked so attractive in the morning and for what? I thumped my head against the table, earning me curious stares from Slytherin and a devilish grin from Pansy. I don’t care. I seriously cannot take this anymore. 

Especially when Pansy won’t stop bloody pestering me about who it is. I continue to ignore her, trying even harder not to stare at stupid Potter. Which, might I add, was easier said than done. He has a very nice arse. Do I have a nice arse? 

Curiosity getting the better of me, I glanced into the mirror. I decided that I, also, have a nice arse. Has Potter noticed my arse? Merlin. Oh, Merlin, I was obsessed with that boy. 

I slumped to the floor, devastated. Of all people. Of all people.

Crawling into bed, I closed my eyes. All I could see was Potter on top of me. 

  
The next day, I saw Potter in the halls. I decided to prove my hatred towards him and shoot him a dirty look. Stupid Harry. Stupid Golden-Boy. Stupid hair, stupid eyes, stupid lips. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I rolled my eyes. This was all his fault. 

In potions, I was paired for him. Brilliant. I avoided all eye-contact with Potter while we worked. “Hand me the beetle eyes,” I said, reaching out my hand. He does, his fingers brushing mine for too long. I snatch my hand away, a furious blush on my ears and neck. 

Harry looks at me odd, “Are you okay?” “Yes,” I say through my teeth. Has he realized why I’m always blushing? Does he know?

  
Fuck. shit, shit, shit, shit. I added too many eyes. I tackled Potter to the floor as the potion exploded. I watched smoke emerge out of it, then turned my eyes to Potter. I hope he just thinks that’s my wand poking his thigh. 

I scrambled off him, pretending that I didn’t save him or anything. I look over at him, and notice he’s already looking at me. I blush even more. 

When the class was dismissed, I walked hurriedly as he tried to catch up to me. I turned into a fairly empty hallway as he finally corners me. His smile melted me. I couldn’t even focus on the thank-you he gave me. I wanted to know everything about him. 

  
After watching him some more, I realized a few things. While he could be kind, loving, care-free, brave, and thoughtful-- he was also lonely. As his former rival, why hadn’t I noticed this before? And as his former rival, I wondered why I wanted to hug him so damn much. 

While pondering that, I also wonder why I like him so much. Just thinking about it made me want to cry. 

I did cry, actually. A lot. About a crush. And when anybody asked, I didn’t tell them. I didn’t need anybody to tease me right now. How long have I been in love with Harry Potter? I felt so much pain in my heart with the realization he’ll never love me back. I cried some more. 

After a very needed sob-session, I decided that I will finally fall out of love with him. Which, again, easier said than done. 

I refused to look at Harry, and when I did, I mentally brate myself and look away. Absolutely no thinking of his body parts or anything about him. Especially his eyes. 

Mope. A lot. Mope, avoid Potter, mope, avoid Potter. That was a 24/7 schedule that I followed. Along with ignoring the Gryffindors when they would whisper about a ‘deranged Slytherin’. Along with ignoring my housemates whenever they talked about Potter.

Along with the terrible realization that Pansy knows. Defeated, she blackmails me into going out with her. 

  
Pansy held my hand, beaming while we walked down the hall together. I pretended to be engrossed in a book while others gave us weird stares. I faked a smile when she cooed nonsense at me and held my breath when she kissed me before classes. Then, I tried not to throw up while I snogged her to keep up the charade. Then, wished with all my bloody heart it was the green-eyed Gryffindor snogging me instead. 

I shot her a nasty scowl when the evil woman wasn’t looking. Glancing very quickly at the Gryffindor table, I notice Potter watching me. I curse silently and feel sick. “I’m going back to the common room,” I said, standing. Pansy nods, standing up with me. “Alone.” 

  
It’s been two weeks since Pansy and I started going out. I glance over at Potter in a boring Transfiguration lesson only to see him already staring at me. With my ears burning, I turn back to the professor. 

How much longer until I rid myself of Pansy? Or will I have to marry the she-devil? I’d rather die a terrible, long death than marry her. 

Well, I thought about telling her to end it until I realized she had told Granger. I feel my heart drop to my toes as Pansy whispers to her about my desires for her best friend. 

The news spread fast, and I rushed to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

Slumping against the wall, I break out into horrible sobs. I was humiliated. I was going to be bloody disowned. 

Myrtle spoke next to me, “Why are you crying?” I take a deep breath, “I’m in love with Harry Potter, and now everybody knows I’m gay. I wouldn’t be surprised if my father does, too.” She nods. “Is your father really that terrifying?” “Yes,” I laugh, hot tears still running down my face, “He’s going to disown me the first chance he gets.” 

“I’m sorry, Draco,” She whispered. I shook my head. I told her because why not? Like she wasn’t going to find out. I cry a bit more, just because I really needed to let out this frustration. Plus, it feels good to finally get it all out. 

  
It was dark when I left. I hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. I felt entirely too dehydrated from the pathetic sobbing, so I headed to the kitchen first. Tickling the pear to get in, I saw a dark figure sitting on the counter top, staring at a green apple. 

Harry hadn’t eaten it, just sort of held it while he thought. He noticed the door open and looked up to meet my eyes. I bolted, hearing Harry’s footsteps behind mine. 

It’s hopeless, he’s much faster than me. He pins me to the wall to stop me from fleeing. This was humiliating. I met his green gaze, then immediately looked away. I felt a tear on my already swollen eyelid. I begged for it to stay there. The last thing I needed was to cry in front of Harry Potter. Then, he wrapped his arms around me. 

Everything bottled up inside me came out. I cried lightly against his neck, his arms holding me tight against him. I felt myself stop crying as I breathed in his scent. It was like peppermint and a nostalgic cologne. No wonder girls were all over him. 

He took my chin and lifted it up so my eyes could meet his gaze. I felt so hopelessly in love with him at this moment. I was trembling, butterflies going crazy in my stomach. He leaned in slightly and I nearly gasped before he put his lips on mine. 

And everything felt like pure bliss. I felt him pulling me closer, nibbling lightly on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue slip past mine. Merlin, everything was perfect. Even when he drew back to ask me to be his. To be his boyfriend. I nodded, unable to speak. His lips were red and wet from the kiss that seemed to be only a second. 

“I love you,” I finally admitted. He gave me that stupid smile that made my insides burn.

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
